How idiots behave towards the End of The World
by Dark Kurama
Summary: Yusuke and gang find out it is the end of the world. Hiei becomes a chibi, Kuwabara is stupider then ever, What more do I need to say?


Dark Kurama: Yeah!!!! THIS IS MY THIRD FIC!!!!!!! LET'S PARTY!!!!  
  
*D. Kurama throwing candy and party favors everywhere*  
  
Dark Kurama: Some of u thought I would never make it, but I DID!!   
  
^_____________________________^  
  
Hiei: Dang....I was one of those who said she'd never be able to do it.  
  
*Kurama holds hand in front of Hiei*  
  
Kurama: Give it here.  
  
Hiei: No!  
  
Kurama: You made a bet and I won.  
  
Hiei: *holds sword tightly* NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
*Kurama grabs sword*  
  
Kurama: Now the world will be safe from you for a few weeks.  
  
Hiei: ..............................  
  
*Hiei starts walking away and giving Kurama the silent treatment*  
  
Kurama: -_______-;; And I thought Kuwabara was the childish one....  
  
Crystal Fangz: HELLO!!!!  
  
Kurama: O.O When did u get here?  
  
Crystal Fangz: O.o I don no.  
  
Kurama: -___-'''' Why do I bother.....  
  
Dark Kurama: Well?  
  
Crystal Fangz: Well what?  
  
Dark Kurama: -___-; Just do the disclaimer.  
  
Crystal Fangz: ^-^ OKAY!!!!!  
  
Dark Kurama owns nothing! Did u hear me nothing! But if she did  
  
their would be pain and torture for little Kurama!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Kurama: O.O   
  
Dark Kurama: ^______________^ On with the Fic!!!!!  
  
Kurama: -__-; Could that smile become any larger then it already is?  
  
Dark Kurama: I believe it can Kurama.  
  
^_________________________________________________________________^  
  
Kurama: O________O''''''  
  
Notes: ~words~ This means Squirel talk to english.  
  
Characters act differently then the real ones so yeah...  
  
If you don't like it, LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!!!!  
  
Flames are Welcome for they shall be used to make s'mores!!  
  
Go SMORES!! O.O Oh Yeah! Yukie is my Yami and Crystal Fangz is  
  
my muse.  
  
Kurama: -__-;; Yes, and if u don't know pukey read XKitsuneX's  
  
Anime Party or Dark Kurama's other Yu Yu Hakusho fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1   
  
7 Days? What happened to 3 weeks notice!  
  
---------------------------Yusuke's House------------------------------  
  
*Yusuke standing in front of camera*  
  
Yusuke: Hey and welcome to Punk'D: Yusuke Style!  
  
As you can see, these inocent visiters to this local  
  
household will get a surprise tonight on the news.  
  
These are my helpers for today's show:  
  
Touya-newscaster  
  
Kuwabara-Worried idiot...I mean friend *evil smirk*  
  
(a/n D.Kurama: O.O Scary.... Crystal Fangz: . Yeah...)  
  
Jin-Camera guy  
  
and.....  
  
Yusuke: Hey, Where did Kurama go?  
  
*knocking on door*  
  
Yusuke: O.O Oh crap...  
  
Kurama: Yusuke! What are u doing in there!? Get down here!  
  
Yusuke: .................  
  
Kurama: FINE! I'm coming in!  
  
Yusuke: ................ O.o;;; .........................  
  
*Kurama sees Jin and camera watching him*  
  
Kurama: :( YUSUKE!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD U THAT U DON'T  
  
HAVE A T.V. SHOW CALLED PUNK'D!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: ^^;; About 5......  
  
Kurama: . How about 50.....  
  
Yusuke: ^^;;  
  
Kurama: Just come downstairs and Jin don't encourage this idiotic behavior!  
  
Jin: I did nothin' of the sort, Mr. Stubborn.  
  
Kurama: O.o I will not acknowledge that.  
  
Yusuke: O_o What's acknowledge?  
  
Kurama: . Baka...  
  
Yusuke: Why thank... HEY!!!! :(  
  
Kurama: ^^;; hehehehe....  
  
-----------------------------Downstairs--------------------------------  
  
Kuwabara: Whats takin them so long?  
  
Hiei: Why don't u go see?  
  
Kuwabara: I know better then to leave u in range of a fridge full of ice cream!  
  
Hiei: *smirks* now what made u say that... *Acts innocent*  
  
Kuwabara: O.O That's creepy......  
  
----------------------------Upstairs-----------------------------------  
  
Yusuke: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! PUKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GIVE HIM BACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Only if u agree to act your age and stop acting like a T.V.  
  
host. Got it?  
  
Yusuke: NO!!! I DO TO HAVE A T.V. SHOW!!! I CAN PROVE IT!!!!  
  
Kurama: Fine, have it your way.. *grabs rose whip and holds it to Pukey*  
  
Yusuke: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!! *attacks Kurama*  
  
---------------------------Downstairs----------------------------------  
  
Touya: And on the news tonight...... OH MY GOD!!!! THE WORLD IS GONNA END IN  
  
7 DAYS!!!! O___________O  
  
Kuwabara: O.O NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON WANNA DIE!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: I think the world will be happy for the decrease in idiots.....  
  
Kuwabara: I'm not an idiot! Stop saying that!  
  
Hiei: *sticks tongue out* MAKE ME!!!  
  
Kuwabara: *grabs hairdryer*   
  
Hiei: o.O Whats with that?  
  
Kuwabara: *smirks* you'll see..... *heads towards fridge*  
  
Hiei: O.O NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!! NOT MY PRECIOUS ICE CREAM!!!!  
  
I'LL DO ANYTHING!!! JUST DON'T HURT MY ICE CREAM!!!  
  
Kuwabara: It seems the fire demon does have a weakness. *smirks*  
  
*loud thud*  
  
Jin: What's that?  
  
Hiei: O.o''' When did u get here?  
  
*ceiling collapses on Hiei*  
  
Yusuke: GIVE BACK PUKEY!!!  
  
Kurama: Not until u agree to stop this nonsense!  
  
Yusuke: I don have to listen to u *sticks out tongue*  
  
Kurama: . That is so mature Yusuke.  
  
Hiei: O.o Who are u?  
  
Kurama: Hiei?  
  
Hiei: o.O Are u my mommy?  
  
Kurama: O.O no, i don't belive so.  
  
Hiei: *stares at Yusuke* DADDY!!!!  
  
Yusuke: GET OFF ME U CRAZY DEMON!!!  
  
Hiei: *sniff* Daddy doesn't love me.....*starts to cry*  
  
*Kurama gets jumped on by crying Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Mommy! Daddy is being mean!  
  
Kurama: O.o I'm not your mother.  
  
Hiei: *sniff* U hate me too? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
*Hiei runs out of house*  
  
Kuwabara: O.O''''' Woah.....  
  
Jin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*gasp*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
*gasp*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
  
*gasp*  
  
HA  
  
*faints*  
  
Yusuke: So what should we do about "cry me a river" who just ran out?  
  
Kuwabara: I think he needs mental help. It seems he snaped or somthin.  
  
Kurama: Hiei didn't snap, it appears he is acting like a chibi.  
  
Kuwabara: o.O Whats a chibi?  
  
Yusuke: Isn't that the name of a car?  
  
Kuwabara: O.O Ya mean Hiei turned into a car!?!?!?  
  
Kurama: -____-;;; What I put up with is unimaginable...  
  
Kuwabara: But Yusuke, if Hiei is a car, How does he keep moving if he needs gas?  
  
Yusuke: O.o I don know. Ask Mr. Dictionary over there.  
  
Kurama: hnnn.....  
  
Kuwabara: Kurama? *waves hand in front of face* Hello?  
  
Kurama: I wonder if we put buckets of ice cream on the lawn then Hiei  
  
will come back? hnnn.... This is a puzzle...  
  
Kuwabara: o.O Why is Kurama talking about ice cream being a puzzle?  
  
Yusuke: :( I DON'T KNOW!! STOP ASKING ME!!!  
  
Kuwabara: ^^;;  
  
Kurama: *Hears racket* O.o Uh...What are u guys doing?  
  
Yusuke: What does it look like we're doing? *Has rope in his hands*  
  
Kurama: Looks like your about to tie Kuwabara to something?  
  
Yusuke: o.O How'd ya know?  
  
Kurama: ^^;; Lucky guess?  
  
Kuwabara: melp. MELP!!  
  
Kurama: O.o What do you want Kuwabara?  
  
Yusuke: ^___^ I think he said he wants me to melt him in fire!  
  
Kuwabara/Kurama: O.O'''''  
  
Jin: Better get this on tape! * pulls out camera*  
  
*Yusuke walking towards Kuwabara with fire*  
  
Kuwabara: O___________O""""  
  
Kurama: Wait!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: :( WHAT!?!?!  
  
Kurama: ^^; Kuwabara has insurence for his safety...  
  
Kuwabara: O.o I do? *Kurama stomps on his foot* O.O OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!   
  
Oh Yeah! I do!  
  
Yusuke: O.o Huh?  
  
Kurama: *whispering to Kuwabara* Behind you. Look behind you.  
  
Yusuke: *deep in thought about what they are saying*  
  
Kuwabara: *turns around* PUKEY?!?!?!  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?!  
  
Kurama: -__-;; busted...  
  
Yusuke: :( WHERE IS MY PUKEY!?!?! *eye twitching*  
  
Kurama/Kuwabara: O.O'''  
  
Jin: ^-^ Even if the world is gonna end, those tv viewers will have   
  
something to remember!  
  
-----------------------------Hiei on Street----------------------------  
  
Hiei: *sniff* They hate me....  
  
Squirrel: *chucks acorn* SQUEAK!! SQUEAK SQUEAK!!!  
  
~You!! GO AWAY!!!~  
  
Hiei: *gets hit with acorn* OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!! *sniff* Even the squirrels  
  
hate me....  
  
Crystal Fangz: Look Yukie! It's a chibi Hiei!! ^______^  
  
Yukie: . U r too happy for your own good...  
  
Crystal Fangz: I say we keep him!!!  
  
Yukie: We better not tell Dark Kurama. U know how she gets... Remember  
  
last time....  
  
Crystal Fangz: O.o Huh?  
  
Yukie: -___-;; Never mind... Just don't tell her, Okay?  
  
Crystal Fangz: OKAY!!! ^__________^  
  
Yukie: *sighs* I wish u would stop being so sugar high at times.  
  
Crystal Fangz: NEVER!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Yukie: O.O''''  
  
Hiei: *tilts head cutely* Who r u?  
  
Crystal Fangz: Uh....We're um... Your BABYSITTERS!!!!  
  
Yukie: -__-; I hate babysitters....  
  
Hiei: ^___^ I HAVE FRIENDS!!!! *hugs Yukie and Crystal Fangz*  
  
Yukie: Can't *gasp* Breathe! *faints*  
  
Hiei: *pokes Yukie* Is she ok? o.O  
  
Crystal Fangz: ^___^ SHE'S OKAY!! LETS GO HOME!!!  
  
Yukie: X.x  
  
Hiei: ^____________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Kurama: . What do u mean last time? *stares at Yukie*  
  
Yukie: nothing... *acting innocent*  
  
Dark Kurama: -__-'' yeah, right...  
  
Crystal Fangz: *hugging chibi Hiei* HE IS SO ADORABLE!!!!!!  
  
CAN HE STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER?! HUH? CAN HE?! CAN HE?!  
  
Dark Kurama: O.O I shouldn't have given u that sugar....  
  
Kurama: DAMN RIGHT U SHOULDN"T HAVE!!!! AND WHY DID U MAKE HIEI  
  
HATE ME!?! WHY!?!?  
  
Dark Kurama: O.O "............"  
  
Crystal Fangz: THAT IS IT MISTER!!!! TIME OUT AND THEN U ARE TO BE  
  
THROWN IN THE TANK OF RABID FAN GIRLS!!!! :(  
  
Kurama: O_________O"""""" Oh crap.........  
  
Crystal Fangz: I HEARD THAT!!!! DOUBLE THE RABID FAN GIRLS!! NOW!!!  
  
Kurama: *faints* @___@  
  
Dark Kurama: Well, ya know what to do. PLEAZ R&R! FLAMES ARE WELCOME  
  
BUT SHALL BE USED FOR MY DELICIOUS SMORES!!!  
  
Yukie: . You and Crystal Fangz are insane....  
  
Dark Kurama: grrrrr.....  
  
Yukie: ^^;; 


End file.
